


Selfies

by equilateral_asshat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat





	Selfies

_Oh man, oh man I shouldn’t have,_ he thought to himself. But he did. And now he was staring the evidence in the face. Right there it was, on his own cell phone screen, undeniable as the red on his face. _Why did I even do this? Why can’t I stop LOOKING at them?!_

The worst is he had a good idea of why he’d done it. Why these pictures were on his phone, and why he was staring at them now, safely huddled under his comforter in his bedroom, the door locked, his chair tucked against it for added security. If anybody caught him looking at these he would probably die of embarrassment. But still, here he sat, hiding away, staring at pictures of something no brother should ever have on his phone, hands shaking as he stared at the photos it now held since just a few hours ago, feeling very un-brotherly feelings towards the subject matter they contained.

_Nobody can ever know._

———  
———

_“Dipper, can you grab my phone real quick before we head out?! It’s on my bed!”_

_“Sure thing, Mabes!” he called back, climbing the stairs at a fair clip. They had determined earlier in the day to go see the new movie_ “TIGER FIST; REBORN!” _since they both had nothing else going on. Dipper was certain most brothers and sisters fought like cats and dogs, but he and his twin never had. Instead they’d been best friends their whole lives, so they tried to make as much time as they could to hang out when neither was busy._

_Stepping across the threshold of his sister’s room, his vision was assaulted by glaringly bright neons and pastels that, despite the fact that they should all be clashing, his twin had made work. He walked across the soft pink carpet to the bright purple bedspread, grabbing the phone. Picking it up, he noticed the screen was unlocked, and without so much as a second thought he decided to sneak a peek at whatever new photos his sister might have taken. She was always finding moments for her scrapbooks, and he loved how she captured everyday moments spectacularly._

_“Heh, selfies, typical teenage girl stuff, Mabel,” he muttered as he started swiping through. First she was staring sweetly into the lens, throwing a peace sign with her fingers, mouth open wide in a bright smile. In the next image, she had a finger hooked in the neckline of her sweater, pulling down to show off a bit of neck while making one of those ridiculous smoochy duck-faces. “Well that’s a little strange for her but WAIT WHAT?!”_

_The third image had his sister-his sweet, innocent sister!-lifting her sweater up to reveal that she was wearing nothing under the woolly red garment but a bright pink bra, the edges lacy and cut low enough that you could see a temporary tattoo of a shooting star on the edge of her left breast. Dipper felt sweat bead on his forehead as he stared at the image in question. His thumb shakily hovered over the screen and before he could stop himself, he swiped again. Image number four was even worse._

_Here he saw his twin tugging the edge of that pink, lacy, satiny undergarment down, giving one a better peek at the temporary tattoo and the upper half of the nipple that capped the summit of her breast. Her face was an adorable, unassumingly innocent wink with her tongue poking out just enough to be cute instead of goofy._

_“Hey Dipdop, you find my phone or what?!” she shouted up the stairs, causing him to scream for half a second._

_“Y-yeah! Sorry, it was buried in that cocoon you call a bed!” he hurriedly replied, his thumbs working a mile a minute as he attached the series of images to a message, typed in his own number, and hit send. WHY had he just done that?! He, he didn’t want those pictures, did he?! Regardless, the moment he felt his own phone vibrate, he deleted the message from her phone with determined speed and headed out the door._

———  
———

“Ugh, god, why am I doing this sick stuff, she’s my sister,” Dipper groaned as he wiped a tissue over his midsection, breathing still heavy as he eyeballed the snap of Mabel’s exposed bra and peeking nipple again. It had been roughly a week since he had sent himself the offending images, and the third-or was it fourth?-time he had used them to help himself… decompress.

Every time he started looking through them, trying to figure out just WHY he had decided to send them to himself, blood rushed south of the border in a swift, soul-crushingly embarrassing reminder. _We have GOT to get some other pictures to do this stuff to, man. You’re fixating on your own sister’s cleavage! You have a computer in here, why not find some honest-to-god porn?!_

But he had tried that, one night. He’d scoured the internet for redheads in flannel to ogle at, but after half an hour or so of that he’d found himself once again with his phone in one hand, his cock in the other and before he knew it he was groaning his sister’s name through clenched teeth, ruining yet another shirt until laundry day arrived. Nothing else was working anymore, just this, these scant four teasing pictures of his own flesh and blood teasing him from the other side of the screen. And he couldn’t figure it out.

 _Am I sick in the head? Is there actually something WRONG with the way I’m wired?_ A quick internet search had informed him that no, there was no know medical issues that led to this sort of fixation on one’s sibling, and most of the psychology stuff was Freudian gobbledygook that made less sense than MacGucket on one of his good days. Nothing could explain it, which made it worse. He was used to tackling mysteries, sure! But usually he had his sister’s help for that. There was no way he could ask her to help with this one, when she was the mystery in itself.

———  
———

“Hey Dipper?” The sound of her voice caused every muscle in his body to tense, ready to flee at a moment’s notice. _She knows, oh man, she knows and she hates me UGH_. He forced himself to exhale as softly as he could as his head turned to look at his sister, on the couch next to him. They’d been watching a string of ridiculous cartoons together-a typical Saturday morning ritual-in an almost unnatural silence. Most of that was his own fault (though he wouldn’t admit that) because he’d been unnervingly silent.

“What’s up, Mabel?” he croaked, voice cracking nervously. _AUGH, when will that STOP?!_ As he waited for a response she cast her gaze downwards for a moment, focusing intently on the fingers that fiddled with the hem of her sweater. Her woolly, red, sweater. And under that sweater she might have on her pink- _NO, BRAIN. We are NOT doing this when she’s sitting three feet away!_

“Are… are you mad at me for something?” Her voice was tiny, nervous even. He felt his heart snap in two as she looked up with teary eyes. “Y-you just, you’ve been kind of distant since we went to the movie, like even more than when you find a new book series or something…”

“Wha-no! No, Mabel, I couldn’t be mad at you, you haven’t done anything,” he said as he slid over next to her and embraced her in a very loose half-hug. As soon as his arm was around her shoulders, her head craned over and rested against his collarbone, leaving her hair right where he could smell it. Her shampoo of choice, lately, was a cotton candy blend and as his brain processed that information, he knew carnival snack stands would be awkward forever. He shifted his hips a bit so he could press his legs together tightly. “I’m just, uh, dealing with some personal stuff. Stuff that’s _kinda difficult_ to talk to even you about,” he muttered, going red in the face.

At first he thought she was crying, then he heard the rising giggle as she grabbed a pillow from behind herself on the couch and slapped him on the face with it. “You could have cut that sentence a bit short, you gross dweeb,” she teased, blowing a raspberry at him before she gave him a hearty hug, squeezing the breath from his lungs. “Anyhow, gotta go do some stuff upstairs. Wanna catch a movie tonight?”

“Uh, yeah, sure!” he said, smiling at his twin as she stood up, stretched languidly ( _oh god Mabel please stop please stop_ ) and skipped up the stairs. He sat there a few minutes more, his leg bouncing with nervous apprehension. The way her sweater had clung to her curves when she stretched out, it had made the phone in his pocket seem as though it weighed ten pounds, and the memory of the photos it held became very prominent. _Fuck it._

A few minutes later found Dipper sitting behind a locked door, at his desk, music on his computer turned up to cover any errant noises he made as he focused intently on the pictures on his phone, toes curling. _Oh god, oh god, so cl-_ As if the universe itself was aligned against his achieving orgasm, his phone suddenly sprang to life, vibrating and notifying him of a message. A message from Mabel. _Gulp._

He hesitated, index finger hovering over the icon before as his mind argued with itself. _It’s just a text or something, probably to see what we’re gonna go see later, just open it._

_But what if it’s not?! What if she’s onto me and she’s telling me she hates me?!_

_How would she be onto you, you moron? She never touches your phone and you deleted the message to yourself from her end._

_OPEN IT._

_DON’T!_

But he did. His fingertip tapped down, causing the noise of a popping bubble to blip from his phone’s speaker as it opened the message. A picture message? A… a selfie?!

At first he thought that he might have received this in error and he swallowed hard. She was sitting on her bed, phone held high from an angle as she threw a wink and a kissy face at the camera. Then his phone buzzed in his hands as another message from his twin immediately started to load. _Is she purposefully sending these to me or something?! No, she wouldn’t do that._

The second image cause his eyes to widen, his pulse to hammer, and his face to burn. She’d peeled out of the sweater, and there was that bra again, mocking him. The temporary tattoo was now a tiny lightning bolt on the opposite breast, pointing right to a tiny freckle. It was hard to tell from the still image, but he was certain that the sly grin on her face and gleam in her eyes meant she’d been waggling her eyebrows when she snapped the shot. Before his brain could properly process that, his phone buzzed, and a third image loaded.

This time, the image was just a snapshot of that accursed, magnificent lacy harness of satin and underwire plopped on her pillows. The only words in the message weren’t even a word, but a little heart made by a less than symbol and a number three. His entire body trembled. _She has to be sending these to me by mistake!_ he thought as he started to type into his phone with panicked speed.

**‘Mabel did you double check the number you’re sending these too? -Dipper’**

He hit send, and eventually his phone went into sleep mode. And he waited. And waited. For what seemed like an eternity. It became so long a gap of silence at one point that he was about to put his pants back on and go check to see that she hadn’t died of pure embarrassment, when his phone buzzed a fourth time. _Oh fuck._

Hand shaking with nervous tremors, he unlocked the screen and stared at the little message balloon with a **[1]** plastered boldly over it. His mouth had gone dry and he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to open it. Was she freaking out too? How did he talk to her about this? With a deep breath to collect his thoughts, and a sigh to shut them all up, he tapped the word bubble and waited for the message to load.

 **'Thought u might like some fresh material brobro ;D’** it said, and his eyebrows furrowed, then nearly leapt off of his forehead as the next picture loaded. Mabel sat on her bed, one arm crossed over her naked upper half, breasts pulled tightly together to give her cleavage a lift. _WHAT THE HELL?!_

 **'WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHY ARE YOU SENDING ME THESE?!’** Send. _Buzzbuzz._

**'Dun tease, Dip. I saw where my gallery was last opened 2 last week ;*’**

His heartbeat pounded through his ears like cannon fire. Sweat streamed over his birthmarked forehead, and his mouth became a desert. He’d been caught red handed. She knew. She had _KNOWN_ , for an entire week! And said nothing! She didn’t confront him, she didn’t yell about invading her privacy, she-

… she didn’t confront or yell at him. She didn’t even seem remotely upset now. She was even sending him the pictures herself.

 **'You aren’t gonna yell at me?’** Send. Agonizing silence passed over the next minute or so. _Buzzbuzz_.

**'Thought bout it. Was only upset til I realized u werent yelling at me for taking them. Did 2+2 on the couch just now ;)’**

He licked his lips in vain, trying to coax saliva from somewhere in his mouth to swallow. **'You don’t think I’m gross?’** Send. _Buzzbuzz._

 **'Duh all boyz are gross :P’** He groaned and typed out a response.

 **'For looking at your nudie shots I mean.’** Send. _Buzzbuzz._

There was no text this time, just a snapshot of his sister, winking at the camera, lower lip caught in her teeth as she sat bare-chested as the day she was born. _WELL, Dipper, that answers that!_ He sat there, dumbfounded, staring as he felt himself twitch while his eyes combed through the details. Memorizing that freckle, the angle of her nipples, everything. _Buzzbuzz_.

 **'Yanno I live across the hall ;D They dont HAVE to be just pics!’** He read the text over five times, his brain forgetting how to pilot his body for the moment.

He nearly tripped as he ran for his door.


End file.
